ABDC Season 6 Alternate Ending
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if Iconic Boyz won instead of I Am Me
1. Thomas's POV

ABDC Season 6 Alternate Ending

What if Iconic Boyz would've won instead of I Am Me

AN: this is all in the Boyz POV and my reaction and yes I did cry when they lost and I will still love them and yes this is a random story from my little Iconic Boyz brain!

Thomas POV

We were on stage shaking and waiting to see who won this season. We knew Geo, the rest of the boyz, and are familes were watching. Also we knew that I am me was a good crew to be up againest at a young age.

And we already knew they had a huge fanbase due to the fact that they had youtube videos and people knew Philip from so you think you can dance

"The crew that will win 100,000 dollars and the tittle of Americas Best Dance Crew is...Iconic Boyz" we heard Mario said

All of us dropped to the floor. I saw Madison and Vinny crying tears of joy. Jason and Mikey were smiling. Nick and Louis were happy that we made a name for ourselves in school. After Randy declared us champions everyone was so happy and crying of tears . When Mario asked Madison how he felt about being the youngest crew and the youngest champions he was speechless and in was in shock

The after party was the best seeing the other crews were amazing. We got to talk to Quest Crew and Jabbawockezz they were the two amazing crews that won and we look up to and we also celeabrated Louis's 11th birthday and the fact not only are we the first east coast crew that won Americas Best Dance Crew but were the youngest crew to ever be on the show. The day after we were on a plane ready to get home and see are friends and familes who we haven't seen in months. At the airport people who we didn't know came up and congratulated us for being ABDC champions. We knew the flight home was going to be a long one due to the fact that were on the east not west coast. When we got home we were in for a huge surprise.

AN1: This is my thoughts on how if Iconic Boyz would've won instead of I Am Me

AN2: Each chapter will be a different Boyz POV

AN3: Random Iconic Boyz fact: Vinny Loves Beycone

AN4: I own everything expertly Madison, Vinny and Nick because I love them and Vinny spoils me Madison followed me and replied to me on twitter!

AN5: Their will be other characters like brothers, sisters, and parents in this because I am now learning about their families so ya it will be interesting to see. Ill brief you on the families before you guys ask questions

Madison- older brother and younger brother

Nick – two older brothers

Jason- twin sister

Mikey – older something I think

Vinny- two older amazing sisters

Thomas- a baby sister

Louis - older sister

AN6: I love you all


	2. Jason's POV

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

We get off the plane and we see the other boyz. I saw Madison run up and hugged his brothers and Chris only because they were close and from the last I heard he was staying with his family. I also saw Vinny run and hugged his sisters only because they were his lifelines outside of the studio. Thomas holding McKenna was so adorable. I saw Julian going crazy I thought who gave him sugar. The Rubiano brothers and their cousin Jared were just happy to have their friends back. John and Joey were talking to Mikey and Louis. And knowing Nick Mara he was off somewhere in the airport hitting on some random girl he will never have a chance with. I saw my amazing sister that I have ever had walk over. She smiled and enveloped me into a giant hug.

"Welcome home baby brother" she said smiling

I looked at her and smiled and left the airport knowing we have a huge surprise waiting back at the studio for us.

This chapter was only because I was trying kill time before my favorite show. And the fact I typed it up in my iPod didn't help. I also have a blister on my finger so


	3. Louis's POV

Chapter 3

Louis's POV

We all leave the airport knowing there is something at the studio. I heard someone say that we needed to shut are eyes. I felt Jared grab my hand and was led into studio

"Surprise" everyone yelled

The seven of us looked completely shocked and surprised that are friends went through all of this. Through out the night we danced did karaoke. I learned why we all are dancers we are all horrible singers. Especially Chris he is one horrible singer. I feel bad for him only because he got Barbie girl to sing. Note to self let's never do karaoke again unless we are held against are will. Later on we all went home Jason with his sister Sarah who was still laughing at the fact her brother had to do the chicken dance for a dare. Madison left with his brothers and Chris with his brother. I think Chris hates Madison only because he chose the song. You also can tell by the look of Chris's face he is ready to kill something or someone that someone being Madison. Thomas is holding McKenna and leaving. I see Nick run out faster than the speed of light. I think he saw girl who knows. Vinny was helping Alessandra and Bianca clean up. Since those two were the ones who planned it. Nicolette was carrying Mikey out due to the fact he ate like a pig. I left with my mom and my sister knowing all of the boyz have a long day tomorrow.


End file.
